The Negative Chipmunks
by Isiah02
Summary: A rewrite of a story I made called Why You Gotta Be So Negative, Alvin, Simon, and Brittany become negative jerks towards their brothers and sisters. Funny as heck. Please read and review.
**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And this is a different version of a story I deleted called The Negative Chipmunk. The story I deleted was a Huniepop fanfic called Why You Gotta Be So Negative.**

 **Tom: The reason it's deleted is because we didn't think it was good enough so we thought we'd do it in the Alvin and the Chipmunks category.**

 **Isiah: But we hope you enjoy it. New cartoon universe here. Here we go.**

* * *

"These new updates are completely pointless. Isiah02 is trying way too hard to be like Dashiegames in YouTube," Darriou complained looking at his computer. "I mean how do you explain his intro and outro?"

"Hey, look Alvin. Another OC who has a thing with kidnapping is complaining about Isiah02," Simon said. Alvin and Brittany came from the kitchen with glares on their faces.

"Another one eh," Alvin said. "You know, Isiah02 isn't nowhere near like Dashiegames on YouTube. And if you think it is just because of his intro and outro, you're stupider than your hat looks. And your hat looks pretty stupid."

Theodore came downstairs and said, "Hey guys. I was reading a story on Fanfiction and I saw a comment by Isiah02 saying he's giving away $10,000,000 to all who help him reach 100 reviews on all his Adventure in the Kingdom stories. And those that don't help him will be blocked in order to prevent haters."

"Oh good Lord, are you an idiot or just too much of an idiot," Simon asked frustrated. "First off, the grammer in that review is based off of preschoolers. And secondly, if Isiah were to do something as stupid as this, wouldn't he had said it in one of his stories? I swear to God, it's almost like you're as dumb as the police in Grand Theft Auto 5."

"What does the police do in Grand Theft Auto 5," Theodore asked.

Simon stopped himself and said, "Oh sorry, I forgot on top of being a moron, you're also too young to play GTA."

From Dave's office, Dave sighed and said, "Another terrible story by Isiah02."

"Oh really? Then how about you get off his profile and go read something else," Alvin said.

Jeanette and Eleanor came into the house on their phones. "Isiah's stories on Sofia the First are terrible," Eleanor said. "I'd say we go on the war path against them!"

"Hey, I know it sounds weird and you might find it interesting, but did you know that if you actually not pay attention to the past, there's a 99% chance of not being angry," Brittany explained. "Also, what's the deal with wanting to go war with other kingdoms? I'm surprised that Enchantia went through 10 destrction threats and still they're alive."

"I wish Isiah would get off his lazy butt and write more than a thousand words in his stories," Theodore sighed. "And some of them don't even have a thousand words."

"You know, it's funny that while Isiah02's working day after day to supply us with at least a couple updates per week, you still choose to be hardheaded and complain about how lazy Isiah02 is with how many words he puts into a story," Simon said. "I mean did you even think that maybe that he's writing the short stories because he's still in school like the rest of us?"

 **Alvin/Simon/Brittany: Yes. That's right. Realise you're stupid.**

"Isiah02 has too many unfinished stories in his profile," Darriou said. "I can't stand how dumb that is."

"Well if you think about it, you'll see that those unfinished stories are discontinued but they're not being deleted because of the hard work Isiah's put on them," Brittany explained. "So to be fair, sweetheart, the only dumb person here is you becauee you clearly cannot be smart enough to understand this."

"You know something, Mister Negative Chipmunk, you're kinda a jerk," Eleanor said.

"To be down right honest, we wouldn't be acting like jerks if you would just think before you say things," Alvin said.

"Yeah, but we're all friends here, cut us some slack," Theodore said.

"I don't know about you're brothers but the only thing I'm gonna cut right now is the fat off your stomach," Brittany said.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right. I'm savage."

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, we hope this version is better than the one we deleted. If you haven't yet, check out the Selfishness fanfic that was ma** **de. And as for Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand, for some reason it's gotten difficult to write the lemon scene for it. I might have to take out the lemon scene for it and put it in a different story. But the rating will still be an M rating.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No flames as always. Like Isiah said, Adventure in the Kingdom: The Last Stand will be continued soon. Same goes with Isiah02's Rules to Survive. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
